Staz Charlie Blood
Staz Charlie Blood(チャーリ) is the main protagonist of the series. He is the boss of the Eastern district of Demon World, terrifying to others and supposed to be an elite vampire that drinks blood. But in reality, he is just a normal vampire otaku who is obsessed with everything from the Human World, but mostly Japan. Staz is from a "high-breed" of vampires, however, he is reluctant to associate himself with them since he ran away from home. He is an extremely powerful vampire, but his powers are limited due to a binding spell placed upon him by his older brother when he was young. Appearance Staz is a young male vampire, of approximately 16~18 years of age. He has medium-length black hair, and bright red eyes. He also sports sharp, fanged teeth. He has no regularly-seen clothing, however his pink lightning-bolt shirt is very popular. Personality He is obsessed with games, anime, manga, and anything that is related to Human World, especially Japan. One of his favorite manga is Dragon Ball, and throughout the series he often references the manga. He's notorius for his lack of common sense and his sometimes impetuous behavior. Though he may seem lackadaisical and unmotivated, when he wants something done, he will not give up until he has accomplished his task. Becuase of this, those close to him trust him greatly. Plot When he meets Fuyumi after she is brought to his room, he falls in love/bloodlust at first sight and changes his life goal to be friends with her. But just as he gets to know her, she is eaten by a carnivorous plant and becomes a ghost, and is no longer human. Staz realizes he is no longer attracted to her in the same way that he was when she was flesh and blood, so he vows to protect her and to bring her back to life. In order to bring her back to life, he will do anything, even becoming her vampire bodyguard. Through this, he goes through many trials attempting to find a way to bring her back to life. Techniques *'Heart Constriction: ZIP '- Staz extends his magical energy from his body and concentrates it on his opponent's vital organs (usually the heart). He then clenches his hand into a fist as if he is physically crushing something, causing his opponent's heart to burst. *'Playback Payback' - First, Staz performs an powerful uppercut that sends his opponent soaring into the air. At a certain apex, he materializes a mass of energy above them and thrusts his fist downward, the energy shooting down at the airborne enemy and sending him hurtling to the ground. *'Vampire Tetsuzanko' - Staz focuses his magic to increase his physical strength and executes a shoulder strike. He uses this technique against Akim, which sends him crashing through several buildings until he lands in the outskirts of East Demon City. This technique is based off of Akira Yuki, the main protagonist of the Virtua Fighter ''series. *'Imitation Kamehameha''' - Staz cups his hands at his side and condenses his demonic energy at a single point between the space of his hands, then releases it as a beam of blue energy. Staz is prematurely interrupted by Akim from executing this technique, who refers to it as "third-rate" to due the openings it leaves in one's defense. Though, Wolf states that the attack would have completely incinerated Akim if it were completed. This special move is most famously used by ''Dragon Ball ''protagonist, Son Goku, who Staz deeply admires and respects as a great hero. Category:Characters Category:Blood Family Category:Main Character